Letting Go of the Past
The team returns to Juni Cortez and see how he's doing, who is saving money to spend a new game called 'Game Over'. Ratchet: Hey, Juni. How's it going? Juni: Just getting a game. What are you guys up to? Clank: Tapion needs a break from training. So, we stop by to see you. Tapion: That's right. Quorra: I'm curious.. What's this new game you're about to receive, Mr. Cortez? Sasha: Me too. Juni: It's called 'Game Over'. Clank: Hmm.. A Virtual-Reality video game. Interesting. Ratchet: Why? Clank: Well, according to this ad, this game has 5 seperate levels. Whoever gets to the fifth level first wins. Sasha: So, I guess its like all the other games but different. Silver: I suppose so.. - Juni thought he can used his saved money for charity, but decided to get back in line. Juni tripped and his dollar bills are flying with the wind. Tapion: Hey! You with the blue piggy bank! Did you trip Juni and break his piggy bank!? Terra: Relax. He tripped by the sidewalk. He's fine. - The gang goes back to the treehouse and, already impressed by this technology, Numbuh 2 is going crazy and looks around. Karai: Don't touch anything. Numbuh 2: What? I was going to look around. Numbuh 5: Well, like Karai said, don't touch anything. - Numbuh 2 was disappointed by their statement and Ratchet, along with Alister and Tapion, talks to Juni about what's been happening since the last time they see him and his sister. Ratchet: So, how's your sister doing, these days, Juni? Juni: She's been doing good. Alister: Good. At least, you have someone to look after. - Just after Alister said something, Gurti flew inside and came by for a chat. Numbuh 3: Say, Ratchet.. Whose this girl with the cute pony tails?? Ratchet: Hmm? Oh, that's Gurti. She helped us the last time my team are here. Alister: That's true. She helped us saved the world. Clank: Totally. - After stated that Juni has retired from the O.S.S., Gurti informs him that everyone's family. Ratchet and Juni didn't catch that comment as Gurti flew off. Numbuh 1: Everyone's family? Numbuh 4: I don't get it.. Sasha: It might be difficult to explain, but I know what she means. Numbuh 5: Well, tell us already. Sasha: Family is used by many ways. Teamwork, passion, love.. Family is the one thing a hero never forgets from the heart.. It's the people we care the most. As time went on, me and Ratchet find more people to join us to continue our journey. Like a tree that continues to grow without stopping. Sometimes, family can go through worst times together and yet they still have each other. My point is, this team is family and nothing will tear us apart. Numbuh 2: *sniff* Beautiful.. Clank: That's beautiful. Ratchet: Sasha... Sasha: Well.. I suppose I said too much. Reia: Are you kidding? That was amazing. You've inspired all of us today. Numbuh 5: Yeah, numbuh 5 was very pleased about it. - Suddenly, the president of the United States called and wants Juni to return to the O.S.S. Ratchet: I hate to admit it, but the president has a good point. Numbuh 3: Yay, lets go! Silver Fang: Hang on. Juni's retired, remember? He's not going anywhere. - However, Juni agrees and did retired from the agency and the president is about to bring out the worst news possible - Carmen is missing. Tapion: What? Ratchet: Sounds like we got no other choice. Time to head back to the O.S.S. Sasha: Agreed. We need to know what happened. - Agreed to come along, the team heads back to the O.S.S. Category:Scenes